13
by fiqihforov
Summary: Kumpulan drabble pengalaman mistis yang dialami Anak-anak Terpilih. AR. It may be alternative plot. Digimon Adventure tri. Timeline.
1. SATU

Digimon Adventure (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

.

 **13**

 **SATU**

.

By aoihoshifiqih

.

.

.

* * *

 **#1**

"Sora, sebentar lagi Ibu akan pergi berbelanja! Kalau ada kurir pengirim paket, tolong tandatangani ya!"

"Ya, Ibu!"

Minggu pagi seperti biasa, Takenouchi Sora membantu ibunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Sudah kebiasaan Sora, sebelum pergi keluar rumah dia sengaja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah. _Well_ , memang sudah kodratnya perempuan.

Saat itu Sora baru saja akan menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya dan bersiap untuk mencuci pakaian. Gadis berambut kemerahan itu kemudian dikejutkan oleh Piyomon yang mendadak sudah berdiri di belakangnya sembari mengucek sebelah matanya, pertanda dia baru saja bangun.

"Oh! Selamat pagi, Piyomon!"

"Selamat pagi, Sora," jawab digimon berwujud burung berwarna pink tersebut. "Kau sedang apa?"

Sora meraih lap yang tergantung di dekatnya, mengeringkan tangannya. "Aku baru saja selesai mencuci piring. Sekarang aku mau mencuci pakaian."

"Aku ingin membantu~"

"Tentu! Kalau begitu tolong ambilkan keranjang dekat lemari itu! Aku akan mengambil pakaian kotornya."

Setelah itu, Sora ke kamarnya dan kamar ibunya untuk mengambil pakaian kotor, kemudian Piyomon datang dengan keranjang besar dan Sora pun menampung pakaian kotor ke keranjang tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Piyomon!"

Sora dan Piyomon langsung membawa keranjang berisi pakaian kotor tersebut menuju mesin cuci. Setelah yang satu ini beres, ia berencana mengajak Piyomon jalan-jalan dan mentraktirnya es krim.

Sebenarnya setelah itu Sora ada janji dengan Mimi untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Mimi baru saja kembali ke Jepang saat insiden Kuwagamon itu terjadi dan gadis itu sepertinya rindu dengan suasana Jepang. Dia pun meminta Sora untuk menemaninya berkeliling Odaiba, tentunya bersama Piyomon dan Palmon.

Setelah beberapa saat, cucian pun selesai. Sekarang ia pun mengeluarkan pakaian yang sudah bersih dari mesin cuci dan menjemurnya. Tapi masalahnya, ia lupa dimana ibunya menyimpan gantungan baju.

"Ibu, aku lupa dimana gantungan bajunya!"

"Gantungannya ada di lemari dekat gudang, Sora! Disana juga ada penjepit!"

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu."

Pemegang lambang Cinta itu pun berjalan menuju lemari dimana gantungan dan penjepit disimpan. Saat akan membuka pintu lemari, terdengar suara familiar dari pintu masuk.

"Ibu pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Ibu Sora~"

Sora menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap ibunya yang baru saja menutup pintu masuk. "Ibu darimana?"

"Lho? Ibu kan belanja. Tadi ibu sudah bilang kan mau belanja?" jawab ibunya sembari meletakkan kantong yang berisi belanjaannya di meja.

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak mendengar ibu pamit?"

Sekarang ibunya lah yang menatap heran putri satu-satunya itu. "Ibu pamit kok. Tapi yang menjawab cuma Piyomon yang baru bangun. Ibu pikir kau sedang sibuk."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh?"

.

Sementara tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok wanita menyeringai lebar dari dalam lemari yang belum sempat dibuka oleh Sora.

.

.

.

* * *

 **#2**

"Ayah pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Ayah!"

Yagami Hikari menyambut ayahnya yang baru saja pulang kerja, sedangkan Taichi sedang berada di kamarnya entah sedang apa. Tatapan gadis berambut pendek itu tertuju pada benda yang dibawa oleh ayahnya.

"Ayah, itu apa?"

Menyadari tatapan anak bungsunya, dia menunjukkan benda yang dimaksud. "Oh, ini isinya sebuah radio tua yang Ayah dapat dari teman Ayah. Dia bilang radio ini sudah tidak dipakai lagi, tapi karena masih bagus jadi diberikan ke Ayah."

"Oh.."

Hikari menatap kantong yang di dalamnya ada kotak berisi radio tua yang dimaksud. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan itu. Dahinya sedikit berkerut memikirkan hal itu. Tapi perhatiannya teralih setelah ibunya kemudian memanggil untuk membantunya menyiapkan makan malam di meja.

.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!"

Hikari lalu mengecek bukunya, memeriksa apakah yang dikerjakannya sudah benar atau belum sebelum akhirnya menutupnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Hikari?" tanya seekor digimon berwujud kucing putih dengan sarung tangan kuning yang sedang menatapnya dari tempat tidur.

"Ya, Tailmon."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah tidur! Nanti bisa sakit lagi."

Tailmon sengaja menemani partner manusianya sampai larut. Mengawasinya agar tidak kebablasan sampai pagi buta. Minggu lalu pernah Hikari sampai kebablasan dan dia pun sakit karena tekanan darahnya turun. Memang, daya tahan tubuh gadis itu sudah lebih baik dari saat dia masih kecil. Tapi kalau sering bergadang seperti itu, sama saja bohong.

Hikari memaklumi hal itu. Partner digimonnya memang agak protektif kalau menyangkut dirinya, meski tidak seprotektif kakaknya yang cenderung _sister complex_.

Gadis berambut coklat itu mematikan lampu mejanya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi sebelum Hikari sempat naik ke tempat tidur, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara dari luar kamarnya. Gerakannya terhenti hanya agar dapat mendengar suara itu dengan lebih jelas.

"Tailmon, apa kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Mendengar apa?"

Pertanyaan Tailmon sama sekali tidak digubris. Hikari lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Keadaan ruang tengah sudah gelap. Seluruh anggota keluarga Yagami sudah lelap, kecuali dirinya tentunya. Ia sengaja memejamkan matanya, menajamkan indera pendengarnya untuk memastikan asal suara tersebut.

Tailmon mengikutinya dari belakang. "Hikari, ada apa?"

"Aku mendengar sesuatu, Tailmon," ujarnya sembari membuka matanya. "Dari ruang kerja Ayah."

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun."

Dengan perlahan, pemegang lambang Cahaya itu berjalan menuju pintu ruangan yang dekat dengan kamar orang tuanya. Sebelah tangannya memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya dengan sangat perlahan. Pintunya ia buka sedikit, hanya untuk mengintip ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat sesuatu yang diharapkan. Matanya menangkap sesosok berambut panjang berantakan tengah duduk di kursi dekat dengan radio tua yang baru saja Ayahnya terima dari temannya. Tidak begitu jelas tampang dari sosok tersebut karena keadaan saat itu cukup gelap.

Radio tua itu menyala. Memperdengarkan lagu yang tidak Hikari kenal. Mungkin lagu lawas. Sosok itu menggeram seakan mengikuti alunan musik tersebut.

Wajah Hikari langsung pucat. Kakinya mundur perlahan dan sebelah tangannya menutupi mulutnya, mencegah suara sekecil apapun keluar.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya, memperlihatkan wajah pucat dengan tatapan mata kosong. Tangan dengan jari-jarinya yang sudah mengeriput melambai ke arahnya, seolah menyuruhnya untuk menghampirinya dan bergabung bersamanya.

"Kyaaa!"

.

Besoknya, Hikari jatuh sakit dan Ayahnya mengembalikan radio tua itu. Menurut cerita temannya, radio itu adalah milik neneknya yang sudah meninggal dua bulan lalu. Neneknya sangat senang mendengarkan lagu lawas dari sana. Radio itu sendiri sudah beberapa kali berpindah tangan.

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan bahwa Hikari memiliki indera keenam. Dia memang perasa. Hal itu tidak hanya berlaku untuk Digimon, tapi juga untuk hal-hal yang berbau supranatural. Entah sejak kapan ia memilikinya, tapi menurut Taichi, akan lebih baik jika menerima barang bekas yang jelas asal usulnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **#3**

Jam istirahat.

Seperti biasa koridor selalu diramaikan oleh lalu lalang siswa-siswi SMU Tsukishima. Apalagi kantin. Sudah pasti diserbu oleh mereka yang tidak sempat sarapan di rumah. Dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga mulai memenuhi meja-meja yang tersedia disana.

Akan tetapi, jam ini tidak berlaku bagi pemuda pirang satu ini.

Ishida Yamato tampak berkeliling ruangan kantin tanpa ada niatan untuk makan atau sebagainya. Sebaliknya dia seperti sedang mencari-cari seseorang ditengah keramaian—tidak terlalu ramai juga sih—disana sambil membawa-bawa beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

"Dimana Sora itu.." gumamnya pelan sambil melirik kiri-kanan, berharap manik birunya menemukan sosok gadis berambut pendek kemerahan.

Pacarnya.

Tapi berapa kali ia cari pun, gadis itu tidak ada disana.

Mungkin dugaannya benar.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap sosok familiar yang sedang duduk sendiri di salah satu meja disana tengah tertunduk sembari memainkan ponsel birunya.

"Taichi!"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya tanpa menjawab apapun. Yamato langsung menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat tersebut dan langsung menarik kursi di dekatnya.

Taichi menatap sahabat kecilnya kebingungan. "Ada apa, Yamato?"

"Kau lihat Sora?" tanya Yamato _to the point_. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Begitu? Ya sudah."

Melihat ekspresi Yamato yang agak gelisah, Taichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Tadinya aku mau titip fotokopi soal latihan ini ke Sora setelah tadi pagi dia bilang mau ke tempat fotokopi," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan kertas-kertas yang sedaritadi dibawanya. "Tapi sepertinya dia sudah pergi dari sejak bel istirahat dibunyikan. Salahku juga, tidak langsung bilang saat itu. Ya sudah, aku fotokopi ini nanti saja saat pulang sekolah."

Yamato mulai beranjak dari kursinya, memilih untuk kembali ke kelas. " _Thanks_ ya!"

Tanpa disadarinya, saat itu wajah Taichi terlihat pucat.

.

Yamato membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lima menit lalu dan pelajaran fisika menjadi penutup kegiatan belajar kali ini.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan keluar kelas, mau mengajak Sora dan Taichi—yang notabene berada di kelas yang berbeda dengannya—untuk pulang bersama.

Baru saja kakinya selangkah lagi akan keluar melewati pintu kelasnya, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar secara konstan. Pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Ya?"

" _Yamato?"_ sahut penelepon di seberang sana.

"Sora? Ada apa? Aku baru saja mau ke kelasmu—"

" _Yamato, aku ada di rumah sakit."_

Pemuda itu seketika membeku di tempat. Matanya menunjukkan ekspresi kaget yang sangat jelas. "Sora, apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sehat. Bukan aku yang sakit."_

"Lalu?"

" _Taichi. Tadi pagi saat berangkat sekolah dia mengalami kecelakaan. Sekarang aku bersama Hikari, Takeru, dan Koushiro. Agumon, Tailmon, dan Patamon juga ada disini. Yang lain belum datang."_

Terdengar oleh Yamato, di seberang sana Sora menelepon sembari menenangkan Hikari. Suara Tailmon, Patamon, dan Agumon juga terdengar. "Tunggu. Mana mungkin? Saat jam istirahat aku bertemu dengan Taichi, Sora. Malah sempat mengobrol juga!"

" _Yamato, kau ini bicara apa? Sepanjang hari ini Taichi sama sekali tidak hadir di kelas. Aku juga baru tahu tadi saat jam istirahat selesai. Aku diminta Nishijima-sensei untuk melihat keadaannya disini. Dia mengalami benturan di kepala, tapi sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Dokter bilang, mungkin tiga hari lagi sudah boleh pulang—"_

Tatapan Yamato lurus ke depan. Ekspresi kagetnya lebih dari sebelumnya. Bukan. Bukan masalah dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemegang lambang Keberanian itu. Bukan itu yang ada di pikirannya. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya lalu menurunkannya.

" _Halo? Yamato? Kau akan datang ke sini kan?"_

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kantin sekolah yang sudah sepi, tampak sesosok hitam duduk tenang menempati salah satu meja dengan senyuman mengerikan sebelum akhirnya lenyap tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

Halo! Saya baru di fandom ini!

Akhirnya kesampaian juga nulis buat fandom ini~ #tebarconfetti

FYI, cerita yang ketiga itu bener-bener kejadian dan kejadiannya pun di kampus lho! Tadinya mau dibuat semua drabble masuk kesini, tapi nanti kayaknya jadinya panjang banget haha #nangis

Buat semuanya, salam kenal!

-aoihoshifiqih-


	2. DUA

Digimon Adventure (c) Akiyoshi Hongo

.

 **13**

 **DUA**

.

By aoihoshifiqih

.

.

.

* * *

 **#4**

Kata orang tua dulu, anak kecil sangat besar kemungkinannya untuk dapat melihat hal tak kasat mata. Bahkan bisa saja anak kecil jadi sasaran gangguan makhluk halus, atau dibuntuti.

Itu hanya perkataan orang tua dulu.

Tapi bagaimana kalau itu terjadi sampai anak itu tumbuh besar?

Tidak mungkin.

Mungkin?

Tidak.

Tentu tidak. Itulah hal yang dipercaya Yagami Taichi. Siswa kelas dua SMU Tsukishima berambut coklat berantakan itu tidak percaya dengan hal itu. Bukannya tidak percaya, tapi selama masa kecilnya, dia selalu berurusan dengan digimon, bukan dengan makhluk halus.

Bahkan adiknya saja yang punya indera keenam lebih sering berurusan dengan digimon dibanding dengan makhluk tak kasat mata itu— _well_ , mungkin untuk kasus adiknya beda tipis, karena frekuensi antara kedua hal tersebut nyaris sama jumlahnya. Nyaris.

Akan tetapi, menurut cerita ibunya, sewaktu kecil Taichi sering tidak tenang tidurnya. Tengah malam sering mimpi buruk sampai menangis ketakutan. Selain itu pernah juga tanpa sebab yang jelas Taichi jatuh ke sungai kecil dan dia nyaris tenggelam. Menurut ibunya, itu semua ulah makhluk halus.

"Mana mungkin, Bu. Itu kan cuma kecelakaan kecil!" sangkal Taichi, yang kini sedang duduk di sofa sambil menggonta-ganti _channel_ televisi. Di sebelahnya ada Agumon yang asyik dengan semangkanya. Disebelahnya lagi Tailmon memeluk bantal sofa.

" _Kecelakaan kecil_ apanya?" Yagami Yuuko mengomel sambil menyiapkan piring untuk makan malam. "Ibu kaget setengah mati saat tahu kau nyaris tenggelam di sungai. Waktu itu kan alirannya sedang deras karena habis turun hujan!"

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghela nafas. Kalau sudah membicarakan masa kecil dengan ibunya, pasti ujung-ujungnya _nyangkut_ lagi dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Ibunya terlalu paranoid. Untung Hikari tidak ikut-ikutan. Anak itu daritadi sibuk menata meja bersama ibunya.

Setelah perdebatan sepele itu, tak lama kemudian sang kepala keluarga Yagami pulang dan makan malam pun dimulai.

Dengan tanpa ada yang menyadari, Hikari menatap khawatir pada kakaknya.

.

Pagi itu Taichi sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Dia sudah akan berpamitan dengan orang-orang di rumah— _plus_ Agumon dan Tailmon—setelah sebelumnya Hikari sempat bertingkah aneh.

"Kak, tunggu! Kita sama-sama saja!"

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Biasanya juga begini kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Tenanglah, pagi-pagi begini memangnya aku akan dihajar Yamato?" celetuk Taichi, mengingat belum lama ini dia sedang bersitegang dengan pemegang lambang Persahabatan itu. "Aku berangkat!"

.

Kata orang tua dulu, bisa saja makhluk tak kasat mata itu membuntuti seorang anak kecil sampai si anak tersebut tumbuh dewasa.

Entah apa yang dicarinya, biasanya makhluk halus seperti itu niatnya jelek. Ingin menjahili atau mencelakakan.

Tindakan yang dilakukan 'mereka' bervariasi. Ada yang cuma jahil sebatas mencolek pundak, menyembunyikan barang, sampai yang paling ekstrim; membuat korbannya sampai terluka parah.

Itu hanya perkataan orang tua dulu.

Tidak mungkin.

Mungkin?

Mungkin saja.

Makhluk seperti itu sebenarnya cuma cari perhatian. Ingin berkomunikasi dengan yang bersangkutan, tapi tak bisa. Ingin memberitahu sesuatu, tapi sulit.

Pemegang lambang Keberanian itu berdiri tenang, menunggu dengan sabar hingga rambu pejalan kaki berwarna hijau dan ia bisa menyebrang dengan aman. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang aneh.

Itu karena tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

Mendadak saja anak kecil yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Taichi melangkah hendak melintasi _zebra cross_ , yang pada saat itu rambu masih berwarna merah. Di saat yang sama sebuah mobil sedan putih melaju dari arah yang berlawanan menuju si anak kecil itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taichi langsung menerjang ke arah anak itu, menggapai tangannya dan menariknya kembali ke tempat semula. Sementara ia sendiri menggantikan posisi anak kecil itu.

Sepersekian detik sebelum tubuhnya terhempas ke aspal, matanya sempat melirik ke arah belakang dan menangkap sosok hitam kecil tersenyum penuh kemenangan di belakang anak yang diselamatkannya tadi.

Senyuman itu seakan ditujukan untuknya.

.

Kata orang tua dulu, makhluk halus yang membuntuti seseorang itu biasanya ada kaitannya dengan orang tersebut.

Mungkin temannya yang sudah meninggal. Mungkin juga kerabatnya. Mungkin juga teman khayalannya.

Atau mungkin...

'Penghuni' sungai tempat dimana Taichi nyaris tenggelam sewaktu kecil?

.

.

.

* * *

 **#5**

"Koushiro! Koushiro!"

Seorang pemuda berambut kemerahan yang tampak sibuk dengan komputernya sejak pagi tadi mulai beranjak dari kursinya. "Ya? Ada apa, bu?"

Koushiro berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju ruang tengah dimana sumber suara berasal. Disana, ibu adopsinya sedang merajut entah apa dan di sebelahnya ayah adopsinya sedang menonton program olahraga di televisi.

"Lho, Koushiro? Ada apa? Belum tidur?" tanya ibunya menyadari Koushiro yang masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Bukannya Ibu sendiri yang memanggil tadi?"

"Hm? Tidak. Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja."

"Begitu?"

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, Izumi Kae melanjutkan kegiatan merajutnya. Sementara Koushiro sendiri undur diri kembali ke kamarnya.

Sudah ke sekian kalinya ia merasa dipanggil oleh seseorang. Di rumah, di sekolah, bahkan di jalanan umum. Awalnya pemuda itu tidak begitu mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa kesal juga.

"Ada apa, Koushiro?" tanya digimon berwujud kumbang yang duduk tenang di tepi tempat tidurnya. Yang ditanya menghela nafas pelan. Dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya, Tentomon tahu persis jawabannya. "Ada yang memanggilmu lagi?"

Maniak komputer itu mengangguk pelan. "Begitulah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, Tentomon."

Tentomon memperhatikan partnernya yang kembali duduk di kursinya, kembali ke kegiatan semula. "Mungkin ku terlalu lelah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat."

Digimon satu itu memang pengertian. Seringkali ia dijadikan tempat curhat dadakan oleh partner manusianya tentang berbagai masalah, termasuk yang satu ini. Akhir-akhir ini Koushiro merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, tapi tidak ia hiraukan.

Akan tetapi, lama kelamaan pemuda itu merasa kesal. Merasa ini adalah ulah orang iseng.

"Kalau sudah kutemukan orang iseng itu, akan aku hajar."

Lucu sekali rasanya mendengar ucapan seperti itu meluncur mulus dari mulut pemegang lambang Pengetahuan itu, pikir Tentomon. "Lebih baik kau beristirahat. Mungkin itu semua karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan komputermu."

Merasa harus istirahat, pemuda itu mematikan komputernya dan naik ke tempat tidur. Tidur cepat sepertinya memang sesuatu yang dibutuhkan saat ini oleh Izumi Koushiro. "Selamat tidur, Tentomon."

.

Mata hitamnya terbuka. Koushiro melirik jam dinding.

Pukul dua pagi.

Itu berarti ia baru terlelap selama tiga jam. Sebentar sekali. Diliriknya Tentomon yang tidur di sebelahnya. Pulas sekali.

Untuk sejenak ia mengubah-ubah posisi tidurnya senyaman mungkin untuk kembali tidur. Tapi tidak bisa. Rasanya memejamkan mata pun tidak lantas membuatnya langsung terjun kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Koushiro!"

Lagi.

Sebuah suara yang sering memanggilnya akhir-akhir ini. Hanya sebuah suara tanpa ada wujud fisiknya. Koushiro berdecak kesal. Siapa yang memanggilnya pagi buta begini?

Dengan penuh kekesalan, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya yang berdekatan langsung dengan mejanya.

"Akan kutangkap kau, dasar _stalker_!"

Seiring dengan bukaan tirai, tatapan matanya yang tadinya terlihat mengantuk—wajar, ini jam dua pagi—kini membelalak kaget.

Dari jendela, ia dapat melihat ke arah salah satu dahan pohon didekat gedung apartemen. Bukan pohonnya yang jadi fokusnya saat ini, tapi makhluk serba putih dengan rambut panjang menjuntai sedang duduk manis di salah satu dahan pohon. Tatapannya tehadap Koushiro benar-benar kosong.

.

Koushiro tidak percaya hantu. Dia hanya percaya pada fakta-fakta yang benar adanya.

Tetapi, konon katanya, jika kita merasa ada yang memanggil nama kita tanpa ada wujud fisik dari si pemanggil, maka itu adalah arwah-arwah gentayangan yang berusaha berinteraksi dengan kita.

.

.

.

* * *

 **#6**

Bagi siswa kelas 3 SMU, sudah saatnya untuk berkonsentrasi dengan ujian masuk universitas. Banyak yang berbondong-bondong mendaftar ke pusat bimbingan belajar terkemuka, berharap dengan begitu bisa dilancarkan saat mengerjakan soal ujian masuk.

Tidak cuma belajar, mereka juga sudah saatnya untuk memilih universitas yang diinginkan dan mulai berfikir untuk berkonsentrasi di bidang yang diminati. Banyak siswa yang beramai-ramai berkeliling dan berkunjung ke universitas tujuannya.

Kido Joe salah satunya. Selain belajar, dia juga mulai _browsing_ di internet mengenai universitas yang bagus. Kakaknya juga terkadang memberikan masukan untuk hal ini.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau survei saja? Lumayan lho untuk penyegaran! Kau setiap hari selalu mengurung diri di kamar." Ujar kakaknya yang berdiri di belakang Joe yang sedang berkutat dengan layar komputer yang menampilkan daftar universitas.

"Tapi masa iya sendirian? Nanti malah dikira anak hilang, Kak." Sahut Joe tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer.

Kido Shin menghela nafas pelan. "Ya kau ajak saja salah satu temanmu! Dasar.."

"Gomamon bagaimana? Masa ditinggal sendirian?"

"Aku main saja ke tempat Tentomon atau Palmon~" kini giliran digimon berwujud anak anjing laut yang bersuara. "Kau jarang mengajakku main, jadi lebih baik aku main saja sama mereka!"

"Maaf, Gomamon.."

Gomamon lalu melompat naik ke atas meja belajar, menghadap partnernya sambil memasang cengiran lebar. "Tidak apa-apa, Joe, yang penting kau berusaha keras."

.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang kena?"

Taichi menatap kertas kecil di tangannya dimana namanya tertulis, lalu menatap keenam teman-temannya bergantian.

Ya. Setelah mendengar curhatan Joe soal survei ke universitas, ketujuh anak terpilih lain mengadakan undian untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menemani Joe dengan cara mengocok nama di dalam sebuah gelas bak sebuah arisan.

Mimi lah yang mengajukan metode undian yang sebetulnya _nggak-banget-buat-cowok_ ini. Parahnya lagi, ini dilakukan di salah satu sudut taman. Awalnya Taichi dan Yamato menolak undian dengan metode ini—Koushiro dan Takeru sepertinya tidak banyak protes. Setelah mendapat tatapan maut dari Sora, mereka akhirnya setuju.

Sora lalu angkat bicara, "Tidak apa-apa, Taichi. Siapa tahu nanti kau tidak labil lagi."

"Siapa yang la—"

"Sudah diputuskan!" potong Mimi. "Yang akan menemani Joe- _senpai_ besok adalah Taichi- _san_!

Taichi hanya bisa memasang ekpresi aneh sebelum menghela nafas pasrah. Ya sudahlah.

.

Universitas yang dikunjungi Joe dan Taichi kali ini bisa dibilang universitas yang cukup populer. Selain karena sudah meluluskan orang-orang hebat, juga karena kampusnya yang luas dan fasilitasnya yang lengkap. Pekarangan kampus ditumbuhi berbagai macam pohon yang besar dan daunnya lebat, sehingga terlihat teduh.

Salah satu mahasiswa senior disana—Tatsuya namanya—dengan senang hati menjadi tour guide dadakan dan memberikan tur keliling kampus. Dia menjelaskan setiap ruangan dan fungsinya kepada Joe dan Taichi.

"Nah, ini gedung fakultas kedokteran!"

Mereka pun memasuki gedung tersebut. Sang tour guide dadakan itu lalu mengajak keduanya untuk melihat-lihat ruang laboratorium anatomi. Disana banyak terpajang alat peraga anatomi tubuh manusia. Di sana juga ada sebuah toples besar yang berisi embrio manusia yang di simpan di salah satu rak.

"I-ini sungguhan?" Taichi menunjuk ngeri toples tersebut.

"Ya, itu sungguhan." Sahut Tatsuya maklum. "Nah, lihat-lihat saja laboratorium ini!"

Joe pun melihat-lihat sekeliling laboratorium yang bisa dibilang cukup luas. Di laboratorium itu terdapat dua ruangan lain yaitu ruang dosen pengurus dan satunya lagi ruangan entah apa yang disegel dan diberi tulisan "DILARANG MASUK". Pemegang lambang Keandalan itu pun penasaran.

"Tatsuya- _senpai_ , ini ruangan apa?"

"Eh! I-itu bukan ruangan yang penting! Hahaha.. kalian pasti haus! Ayo kita ke kantin!"

Mimik muka Tatsuya berubah panik, lalu mendorong Joe dan Taichi keluar meninggalkan laboratorium anatomi tersebut. Sekilas mahasiswa itu melirik ke arah pintu yang disegel itu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari sana.

.

"Untunglah aku tidak punya niatan ke fakultas kedokteran nantinya!" Taichi menyeruput jus jeruk yang dipesannya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tidak tahu mereka dapat embrio yang seperti itu dari mana, tapi itu benar-benar menakutkan!"

"Kau takut, Taichi? Tumben.."

Mereka berdua duduk santai menempati salah satu meja di kantin fakultas kedokteran. Sementara Tatsuya yang memandu mereka pergi entah kemana. Kantin itu terletak di lantai dasar gedung fakultas kedokteran dekat dengan pintu keluar.

Tidak ada kejadian yang benar-benar penting sampai keduanya merasa sedaritadi melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melewati mereka menuju ke tangga yang sempat dilewatinya ke laboratorium anatomi.

Semakin lama semakin ramai, ditambah para mahasiswi yang mulai berbisik satu sama lain entah menggosipkan apa. Joe yang penasaran langsung bertanya pada salah satunya.

"Maaf, ada apa ya ramai-ramai begini?"

"Ada mahasiswa yang bunuh diri." Ujar mahasiswi yang berkepang dua. "Katanya mayatnya ada di ruang laboratorium."

Joe menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "La-laboratorium yang mana ya?"

"Laboratorium anatomi. Tepatnya di gudang laboratorium anatomi yang pintunya disegel." Kali ini mahasiswi yang berambut pendek yang menimpali. "Kata para senior, ruangan itu sering sekali dijadikan tempat bunuh diri."

Baiklah. Sekarang Joe mulai ketakutan. "Memangnya siapa yang bunuh diri?"

"Hmm.. kalau tidak salah namanya Tatsuya. Sebentar, sepertinya aku punya fotonya.." Mahasiswi itu mengecek ponselnya sebelum menunjukkannya pada Joe. "Ini dia orangnya."

Pemuda berambut kebiruan itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, memperhatikan foto seorang pemuda yang wajahnya dia lihat seharian ini bersamanya dan Taichi berkeliling kampus.

.

Mungkin sebaiknya Joe tidak perlu survei-survei seperti ini dan langsung memilih masuk ke universitas tempat kakaknya kuliah saja.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

Akhirnya apdet juga~

Tadinya mau diapdet malam jum'at kemaren tapi gak bisa karena buntu di ceritanya si Joe #nangis tapi yasudahlah..

FYI, ceritanya Taichi dapet ilham dari diri sendiri waktu masih balita pernah nyemplung ke sungai dan hampir tenggelam, untung ada yang nolong.

Untuk ceritanya Joe itu dapet inspirasi dari laboratorium IPA waktu SMP dan disana BENAR-BENAR ADA embrio sungguhan. Dan itu author lihat sekali seumur hidup. untungnya disana nggak pernah ada insiden bunuh diri haha

Selamat membaca~

-aoihoshifiqih-


End file.
